Steve Digaetano
Name: Steven Digaetano Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Hunting, Football, Friends, and Fast Cars Appearance: Steve stands at 6’0’’ tall and weighs a solid 200lbs. While he is a star quarterback he doesn’t have the lanky frame that most QB’s do. He extremely stocky looking, since he’s made sure that his frame is a muscled as it could be. He has ear length curly brown hair, piercing hazel eyes, and is always clean shaven. Steve’s favourite attire will always be a brand logo t-shirt, board shorts and his favourite pair of white Etnies shoes. Biography: Steve grew up in Anaheim, where he became a big San Diego Chargers fan. He idolized former Bolts QB Stan Humphries, and cites Humphries and (more recently) Peyton Manning as is QB idols. Steve grew up in a happy household. His dad is the breadwinner being an executive at a large firm that supplies moulds to the Big 3 of the auto world, while his mother is a stay at home mom. He has one sister Jen, who is currently enrolled in the business program at LSU. Jen and Steve haven’t always seen eye to eye due to an incident two years ago, when Jen brought home a boyfriend who insulted Steve’s mother. Steve ended up jumping across the table and proceeding to feed the guy a flurry of rights and lefts. The family moved to Highland Beach so that Steve could play high school football for Southridge, being that it was one of the more heavily scouted schools in California. In his grade 9 year, Steve was the second string QB, though he did start two of the games against the league’s weaker teams, where he put on respectable showings. That summer was when Steve found the drive to go for the starting position and spent all summer training, which in the end proved to be worth it when he won the starting position over the senior student who’d had the spot the previous two seasons. That season Steve put up an impressive 12-1 record, with the only loss being on a last minute field goal against the #1 high school team in California. Since that season, Steve has received offers to attend Florida State, LSU and Michigan State on a full football scholarship. He is currently leading towards going to Michigan State. Being the school’s star QB comes with the benefits of lots of friends, but the downside of very few close ones. In grades 10 and 11, Steve milked this for all it was worth, sleeping with any good looking girl that came his way, and partying with everyone he could. The past year he has toned it down though, and found a best friend in his running back Gabe, and has kept himself faithful to his current girlfriend Serenity Halos. Recently Steve also got his hunting licence, which allows him and his father Mario to go on hunting expeditions every winter, which Steve finds to be an ultimate relaxant. It’s a way to get away from the world of expectations. He also recently purchases a single cab 2002 Ford Lightning pickup truck, which is his baby. Advantages: Steve is a naturally gifted athlete, with the ability to take a lot of hits and keep going. His durability, speed, agility and abilities with a gun will definitely be an advantage. Disadvantages: He is extremely well known and popular, which could be his downfall if people target him because of his status. He can also get extremely hot-headed if provoked with things like his family. Designated Number: Male Student no. 04 The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Baseball Conclusions: Darn it all. To be honest, I was rather hoping B04 would wind up with a nice hunting rifle or something he could really use to eliminate that pesky competition out there. I'm not sure whether to take this guy as an easy out or quite the competitor, he seems like he could go either way, really. If he decides to play and can get his hands on a gun, I could see some winner potential in this one. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Serenity Halos, Shawn Waits, Dante Cooper '''Killed by: 'Adam Reeves '''Collected Weapons: Baseball (issued weapon) Allies: Courtney Blaggé, Gabe McCallum, Kara Holmes, Serenity Halos, Evan Angler. Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "For fuck sakes Ryan, this game isn't fucking fair. Look at me. Accepting death like this. Two weeks ago if I'd been told my femoral artery was damaged and I was going to die, I'd have been throwing shit fits and screaming for every reason in the entire world. You know though, I really think that that is one of the perks of Survival of the Fittest. In a way it prepares you to die. You get to spend however many days you spend in this hell thinking about your own death." Other/Trivia *Steve is based on a friend of Scipher's. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Steve, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *The Search Continues *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *Stew's 22 Normal and 1 Mystery Flavor Ice Cream Parlor *Between the End and Where We Lie *Strange and Complex Dealings With Womens' Minds V3: *The Kids Aren't Alright *Those Who Stray... *Clock Tower *The Legend of the Flower of Woe *You Can Run... *Blood, Sweat, and Tears *Sadist *Slow Chemical *Hold Fast Hope *Appeal to Reason *Illusions *It Hurts *All Time Low *The One Where Gabe Dies *Wild International *Moment Of Clarity *Leave Out All The Rest Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Steve Digaetano. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students